


don't you know it's gonna be all right

by mercuryhatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x18, Extended Scene, Fix-It, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brief expansion of the 9x18 scene where Cas finds out about the Mark of Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you know it's gonna be all right

“There’s something different about you,” Cas says, and Dean doesn’t want them to know. He can’t articulate why exactly, just that… well, this is the person who put Dean back together, lifetimes ago, and maybe Dean has seen the worst of Cas and maybe it’s selfish but Dean doesn’t want Cas to roll up his sleeve and see this. But he watches in what seems like slow motion, pinned by Cas’s eyes, feeling the slide of fabric up the skin of his arm. He watches Cas draw in a slow breath, watches their face change from wariness to something that rubs elbows with horror, maybe despair.

 

Dean just stares back at them. He can’t do anything else with Cas’s fingers tight around his wrist.

 

“What have you done?” Cas asks, pointlessly, the mark is out there, ugly and red and seeming to glare.

 

“It’s a means to an end,” Dean says roughly, moving to pull away, but Cas’s hand is firm. Not painful; Dean almost wishes it was.

 

He has the vague idea that Sam has moved away, gotten into the car maybe. Weird how the world narrows when Cas looks at him like that.

 

“Dammit, Dean,” Cas says heavily, fingers on their other hand skimming over Dean’s wrist before both of Cas’s hands swallow up his. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Abbadon—”

 

“ _No_. I know why you  _think_  you’re doing this. I want you to tell me the real reason.”

 

Times like these are the reason that Dean’s feelings towards Cas sometimes feel closer to hate than love. For all the bullshit Cas buries themself in they have a disturbing way of cutting through Dean’s in no time. So Dean waits, because if Cas already knows what Dean tells himself about the mark the chances are good that they already know the rest of it, and if Dean can avoid saying it himself, he will.

 

Cas’s face softens and Dean looks down at their joined hands. He hates that expression.

 

“Do you think— is this so that Sam…?”

 

Yeah, Cas has got it. Dean waits to be yelled at some more, to be told how much of a reckless idiot he is, to be told that there’s nothing in any world he can do to make things they way they used to be with Sam ever again. But none of that comes. Cas draws him gently forward, pulls the sleeve back down over his arm. There are warm hands framing Dean’s jaw and then dry lips on his own, and Dean squeezes his eyes shut, because he doesn’t deserve this, never has, but Cas has always been there with it for him anyway. For just a few seconds, Dean puts his hands on Cas’s shoulders and lets Cas hold him up.

  
“It’s going to be all right,” Cas promises, and their voice is so sure and firm that for a moment Dean lets himself believe the words. “Go,” they say gently, and Dean takes his own weight once again. He thinks he will feel cold when Cas’s hands are gone, but their warm impressions linger on his face long into the night.


End file.
